


Halloween Party

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M, Nothing serious, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: Greg will pay for it...





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when it's time to sleep and I keep writing silly stories..
> 
> Thanks to CrushedRose for her editing. I hope you had fun, darling!!!

 

 

_“Hi Love, I got the tickets .”GL_

**“Tickets? For what? "MH**

 

_“For the Halloween Charity Party at the Yard. We talked about it yesterday morning, Love.” GL_

 

**“I don't remember anything. I’m sure we didn't talk about it and I've never agreed to attend to an Halloween Party.” MH**

“Y _ou did...your exact words were: <Yes! Oh Yes!! >“GL_

 

**“Are you telling me that you asked it during our romantic activities yesterday morning?!” MH**

 

_“Yes! Oh Yes!! - ;)” GL_

 

**“Gregory. No!” MH**

 

_“Oh come on Mycroft it's for Charity! “GL_

_“…”_

_“My? “GL_

_“My?” GL_

_“Love, please... “GL_

 

**“You owe me a favour for this Gregory my dear.  Big time as you would say. “MH**

 

_“Yeah…uhm…let’s make it two…cause…you see…we have to wear a Halloween costume. “GL_

 

**“NO. MH”**

_“Yes darling, these are the rules, we are a couple and we can even wear matching costumes. You will love it, imagine the fun!” GL_

_“…”_

_“Batman and Robin? “GL_

**“No. “MH.**

 

_“Iron man and Capt. America?” GL_

 

**“No.” MH**

 

_“Han Solo and Chewbecca?” GL_

**“What part of ‘no’ is proving challenging?” MH.**

 

_“The Beauty and the beast?” GL_

 

**“Oh dear Lord. Gregory. You are wasting my time! No... And in any case the long yellow dress would be yours! MH.””**

 

_“Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde? "GL_

“...”

 

_“Love? " GL_

_“...”_

 

_“Did I just hit Jackpot?” GL_

_“...”_

 

**“Only if I'm Mr Hyde and I can wear a mask.” MH**

 

_“Ha! I knew it! I love you My. Thank you.” GL._

 

**“Just be warned, this isn’t over.  You will pay…!” MH**


End file.
